Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by WinxClubRox
Summary: Oneshot songfic Major FXH. Helia is sure he loves Flora but will he tell her or just let it be?


Couples:FloraxHelia

Songfic oneshot

Song:Why Don't You Kiss Her? by:Jesse McCartney

Title:Why don't you kiss her?

* * *

Helia was up all night thinking about Flora. He never really realized it untill now. He knew they were like best friends and she knew everything about him and he knew everything about her.I never knew it Helia thought to himself. Suddenly I feel different, like I have no control over it. She's all I ever think about now. And when I'm around her or just even think about her I feel like a whole new person. I think I...I...love her

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything_

_that is on my mind_

_Lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

And yet she'll probably never will know how I feel. He sighed. And I'll never know if she feels the same way

_A voice here inside my head _

_softly says_

Wait...I know... He continued in deep thought. I'll tell her exactly how I feel...tomarrow when we meet at the gardens

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her _

_see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show the way _

_ you feel inside_

Oh!...I didn't think of that. He let out another sigh. What if she doesn't feel that way for me Our friendship could be ruined. He sunk his head in his hands.And then he went into a deep slumber.

_Oh, I'm so afraid_

_To make that first move _

_Just a touch and we could_

_cross the line_

The next morning Helia decided he should tell her how he feels towards her, so he met up with her in the Alfea gardens. "Hey,Flora!"He said as he waved a gentle 'hi' and walked up to her. "Oh! Hi Helia,Glad you could make it!" She's absolutley gorgous, inside and out He couldn't say a word for she took his breath away. "Helia!, what are you doing?" She giggles the most sweetest laugh. "oh, excuse me, I'm sorry!" He smiles at her adoringly. "Um...Flora I have to tell you something" He takes his hand and rubs the back of his neck. "Sure...Let's take a seat over here and you can tell me ok" "Alright" They walked over to a bench in the garden which had blossoms intertwining over the handles. He went and took a seat next her and stared deep into her eyes.

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her_

_What my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

"Um...well...uh..." He stuttered for a bit. "C'mon Helia, you know you can tell me anything!" She smiles very lovingly. "Well, you see...we've been friends, or even best friends for a while and...well..." "Go on..."She says still with a warm, gentle smile on her face. "Ya know how everyone eventually finds that one person who they find out...in the end...that they...um...ya know...that they figure out that, that person is the only...um...one in the world...they wanna be with?" "Oh, yea, like Bloom and Sky?" Flora asks, but confused where Helia's going with this. "Exaclty." "So, I'm sorry, What exactly are you trying to say Helia?" Should I tell her? He thought.

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show the way _

_you feel inside_

She questioned. "I'm trying to say that...I really like you...a lot...and I think you...may be that...p...person...for...for me." "oh" Is all Flora has to say. She looks at him stunned. Really she's speechless. What do I say She thinks. Oh great! She probably thinks I'm an idiot now! Helia says with a glum expression shown on his face.

_What would she say_

_I wonder would she _

_Just turn away_

"I'm so sorry!! This was all just a big mistake. I shouldn't have come here. I'll just leave now...um...bye." Helia waves goodbye, turns around and leaves. "Um...No...Please..." Flora continues as she runs up to him. "...Don't go!" A smile comes across her face. Not just a regular 'your my best friend' smile. but a 'I think I love you too' smile. Helia turns around and sees her behind him smiling. He winders why she's smiling. Could this be good? He questions to himself.

_Or would she promise me _

_that she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

"Helia, please come back and sit with me?" "Sure" They walk back together and sit on the lovely bench. "Listen, Helia...well...I don't know what to say." "It's ok, I think your face says it all, you don't feel the same way!" "No...that's not it at all...Helia, I've always liked you or even Loved, but I thought you would never feel the same. I thought...if I told you our friendship wouln't last...and I didn't want that...at all!" "So, what your saying is y...you feel the same way?" "Yes, yes I do" He smiles at her while she smiles at him.

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her _

_see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show the way _

_you feel inside_

"Flora, I don't know about you, but I...I think I love you!" "Oh Helia!" She then leaped forward and she warmly hugged Helia. He hugged her back. "Helia I Love you too!" She said letting go of the hug. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

_Why don't you kiss her _

_(tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her_

_tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see _

_ the feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

At that moment Helia took Flora's waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. Soon they were in a deep, passionate kiss. His lips against hers were warm and soothing. Her lips against his were comforting and wonderful. They were in love. Oh, so very in love.

Why don't you kiss her

**THE END**

* * *

I hope you all liked that! 


End file.
